Her Story
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: During the seven years Fairy Tail is stuck on Tenrou a blonde girl has awoken from her one hundred year sleep. Five years later she runs into none other then Sting Eucliffe, he takes her to Sabertooth and she attacks Minerva. When she is calmed down she is taken to the master and joins the guild. But what happens when Fairy Tail returns two years later and they meet? RogueXOC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first OC story. This is set just around the time when the seven-year time skip happens. I hope you like this and I hope you like my OC, Keira. **

**Oh yeah, her character profile is below the chapter. It'll explain a lot about my character so you wont be confused.**

* * *

Prologue

The blonde girls eye's open slowly, she saw the blue sky. She blinked a few times before sitting up, groaning at this action. She rubbed her eyes getting of the sleep, she didn't know where she was or what had happened before she fell asleep but all she could remember was her name; Keira. She looked at her hand and sighed, what was this feeling she knew something was missing. _Was it her memories?_ He slowly stood up and took a look at her surroundings. She saw trees, lots of them.

"W-where am I?" she said to herself. She began walking slowly through the forest. She didn't know where she was but she needed to find someone, she didn't know who but another person would be fine. She stopped when she heard a twig snap, she turned her head quickly and saw an animal. _It was a wolf? Is that what they were called?_

It approached her slowly, bearing its teeth at her it growled. The next thing she knew was that it charged at her, before she knew it a black wave surrounded her and expanded hitting the wolf and it collapsed on the ground and didn't move. She looked at it was a surprised expression,_ what did she just do? Did that black wave kill the animal that was about to attack her?_

She looked up at the sky and asked herself a question; _Who am I?_

~Timeskip – Five Years Later

Keira spent the years in the forest, she didn't know how much time had passed but she grew taller and grew up. She didn't have clothes that were big enough for her but they covered her private area's which was a relief to her because she had run into a few people in the forest. They would give the poor girl proper food and once someone gave her some clothes but that was a long time ago. She counted the nights but eventually she had lost count.

One day when she was walking through the forest she had run into a blonde guy. He looked about the same age as her, he helped her out and took her to what he called a guild. But not before he gave her some money and took her shopping. (**AN: Look at picture to see what she looks like, note it isn't coloured in though.**)

When she entered the 'guild' everyone had looked at her and a girl with black hair had approached her, she didn't know why but she didn't like this girl.

"Sting, who is she?"

"Keira, she doesn't remember her last name. I think she has amnesia."

"Then what is she doing here?" what Minerva didn't realise was that the certain blonde girl that she was talking about was getting annoyed. Her once green eyes were brown and the tips of her hair began turning black, a dangerous aura was surrounding her. It wasn't long until her eyes were red and hair fully black. Before anyone knew it she lunged at Minerva.

The two were throwing punches and growling at each other. Sting had peeled Keira off of Minerva and held both of her hands.

"Sting; who is she?" at the sound of the voice Keira went back to normal. She looked behind Sting and saw a black-haired guy.

"Oh, Rogue. This is Keira."

* * *

**Please review and tell me if I should keep going. I'll take atleast two reviews and I will write another chapter. **

**Character Profile;**

**Name: **Keira Vermilion

**Age: **19

**Hair: **Short, just above her shoulders. When her calm personality is shown it's a pale blonde. When her dark personality in on she has black hair.

**Eyes: **Green when calm, red when dark personality has come out and when she starts going into her dark side they are brown. She inherited her mums beautiful eyes though.

**Personality-**

**Normal: **Keira naturally is a kind girl like her mother was, and protective of her friends. She is shown to be quite cheerful and is almost always seen with a small but sweet smile on her face. She can also be quite carefree and reckless, sometimes shown with her choices. She also seems to be quite playful. But sometimes she is also seen with a sad look on her face when her friends catch her when she was alone, the cause is thinking of who her parents could've been and if she possibly could have had any siblings. She knows when she was born which is proof of her being frozen in time for a hundred years.

**Dark: **This personality comes out when she gets annoyed or angry, she is a person who gets annoyed easily by particular people which is a bad thing. It takes a lot to get her angry though. When dark she is sadistic and shows no mercy against her opponent. She is also serious and gets cocky as well. Also when this side is released she usually gives of a murderous and dark aura, which can get people shaking. It is the complete opposite than what she normally is, it also takes a lot to calm her down. But when she hears Rogue tell her to calm down for some reason she goes back to normal almost immediately.

**Magic: **From her mother she has all the great the fairy magic's; Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter and Fairy Sphere. She also has the death and living magic from her father. She knows some powerful spells like Abyss Break, Unison Raid, Cosmic Beam and Bind Snake. She also knows re-quip to call sword.

**Guild Mark: **On her left thigh, when calm pink and whilst dark; red.

**Past: **When she was 9 years old she was kidnapped, somehow she was frozen in time when she was 12. At one point around a hundred years later she was found and the spell was broken. She awoke without her memories, but she knew her magic and her name. When she was 17 she was found by Sting Eucliffe and he brought her to Sabertooth, and she eventually joined.

**I hope you like my OC, I think you guys can guess who her mother and father was... Hehee. Okay, her clothes are shown on the picture. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	2. Meetings

**Here is another chapter, I hope you like it. I got three reviews on the last chapter and I am happy about that. (: Thank you for reviewing; **lmfaoisthebest, DarkDragonGirl4 and GodSlayer'sGrace.

**Also sorry for any spelling and grammar errors... Hahaa, I don't like to edit... I re-read but that's about it.**

* * *

Chapter One

Two years has gone by fast for Keira; she got to know everyone in the guild. The blonde got along with everyone, well apart from Minerva. The two hated each other, so much as they wanted to kill one another every time they met. Something that surprised some people is that so far it is only Rogue who is able to calm her down when she goes 'dark' as everyone calls it.

She became one of the strongest six; she was known all across Fiore as Hell's Angel, this is because she seems sweet but she is a demon when she fights. She was also known for her wide spread destruction, she was told she is just as destructive as this guy called 'salamander'. The master has threatened to kick her out but loosing her would be terrible, so he puts up with her. When people are getting kicked out of the guild she is actually banned from going into the room, the first time she was there she attacked the master and began ranting about how stupid it was to kick someone out for a lose.

Keira usually goes on missions alone but when she doesn't she tags along with Sting and Rogue, when they work together they could take down a whole dark guild on their own with no problems.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Sting and Keira sat on a rock on a hill, Rogue standing behind them looking at the sky.

"I hear there back."

"What are you talking about Sting-nii?" Keira asked confused by his statement.

"The members of Fairy Tail who disappeared seven years ago."

"I don't care." Rogue said. Keira sighed at this.

"Don't lie, Rogue. I remember how you looked up to Natsu-san and Gajeel-san." Sting shot back at him in a teasing tone.

"That was ages ago."

"Talking about seven years ago makes me feel nostalgic." he lifted his hand. "I was like this tall."

"I never saw you as a kid, Sting-nii. I bet you were cute." she giggled at the look Sting gave her.

"Rogue, you were a fan of Gajeel-san right? Man that guy was pretty scary!"

"Stop thinking about the past Sting. They weren't on the path we took." Rogue said. They went quiet after that. Foot steps were heard.

"I found them." Sting and Keira looked at the man, he was aiming an arrow at the trio. "Take this!" he shot the arrow, but before it could hit Rogue it vanished into thin air. Keira eyed the man with a dangerous glare. The mans eyes widen, realisation hit him just as Stings white dragon roar did. But it missed and hit the wall behind him, only grazing the mans side.

"Aw, it looks like you missed Sting-nii." she laughed at this.

"I-it was you three? The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and Hell's Angel. White Dragon, Sting Eucliffe, Shadow Dragon, Rogue Cheney and Keira Vermilion." the man ran away in fear, but not before a black wave engulfed him and the man disappeared.

"How despicable, leaving your comrades here. You trash!" Keira said, partially in her dark stage.

"Keira calm down, what do you expect from a Dark Guild." she went back to normal and sighed.

"Anyway where did Lector and Frosch go?" the blonde female looked around.

"We're over here." a small voice said, the trio turned to them.

"Where did you guys go?" Sting asked. Lector, the red exceed walked towards them.

"We were just doing some reconnoitering... Did you know, the Fire Dragon, Iron Dragon even the Sky Dragon don't stand a chance against you three."

"Fro thinks so to." the green exceed wave it's arms in the air.

"I know right?" Sting replied. He knelt down and gave Lector a hi-five.

"Sting-kun, you're the strongest Dragon Slayer, oh yeah!" Lector said.

"I am positive I can beat Natsu-san, the way I am now." Lector agreed with him. They began to walk off back to their guild, Keira in between the two Dragon slayers.

"Don't get too cocky Sting-nii." she giggled. "But I believe you can do it, I don't know who this Salamander guy is but I haven't seen you loose to anyone but me."

"Whatever, how about it Rogue. Do you want to go and challenge them?" Sting said with a smirk on his face.

"Nope, not interested."

-XxXxXxXxX-

"Seriously?" Sting said as he turned to face Lector and Frosch. "Natsu-san and the other members are going to be in the Daimatou Enbu?"

"Yeah! That's the rumor going around Magnolia."

"Fro heard it, too."

"This year is going to be good, I am looking forward to this now. Are you Rogue?" he faced Rogue who was looking at the ground. Rogue looked up at the sky and said he wasn't interested.

"Well, I am participating this year as well. Seeing as Minerva is doing a job and I actually want to go this year." Keira added.

"Yeah, now that you're participating I know we'll win for sure."

"But I heard there are a lot of strong people in Fairy Tail. I wanna fight someone that'll be challenging you know?" she looked at the sky and smiled a little. She was looking forward to this.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Keira sat on some guys chest watching Sting and Rogue stand there.

"Is that all you got?" Sting said as he place his foot on some guys face. "Anyone else wanna go?" he asked in a cocky voice.

"These guys suck." Lector commented.

"Fro thinks so too." Keira laughed.

"Well, I was holding back... I didn't mean to hurt these guys." some one the men in the small crowd they have were eying Keira. She had a sweet and innocent look on her face.

"Move, move, move!" a voice yelled out pushing people in the crowd. A pink haired boy crawled out and looked up at the Sabertooth mages.

"Natsu Dragneel." Rogue said as his and Stings eyes widen. Keira looked at the 'Natsu' guy and blinked, _so this is the Salamander guy Sting-nii was talking about._

She looked over and saw a blue cat and he looked shocked to see Lector and Frosch. Keira then saw a blonde girl wearing revealing clothing walk up to the blue exceed. She saw the pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand, she didn't remember Sting mentioning a girl with blonde hair.

Keira stood up and walked over to the exceeds and knelt down a place a hand on their heads and gave the blue cat a sweet smile.

"What's your name?" she asked. The cat looked shocked to see her smile, it was so sweet.

"Happy."

"Well Happy, I am sorry for these two." a giggle escaped her mouth. She looked up at the blonde and stood up. She held out a hand for her. "I am Keira, member of Sabertooth." The blonde looked at her with shock, she didn't expect someone from Sabertooth to seem so nice. She grabbed her hand and smiled.

"I'm Lucy, I am from Fairy Tail." Keira let go of her hand and saw Lector explaining to Natsu about the three generations of Dragon Slayers. Natsu asked if their Dragons disappeared on 7/7/777, Sting gave a smirk.

"Let's give it to them straight, Sting. The dragons who raised us and taught us Dragon Slayer Magic, were slain by our own hands. That makes us, true Dragon Slayers." The Fairy Tail members looked shocked, they each questioned them. Natsu was glaring at the duo and gritting his teeth.

"Sting-nii and Rogue, you shouldn't brag about something like that. You killed the thing that raised you, I don't think that is right." She walked towards the two and placed a hand on their shoulder. "Let's go, it's getting late." she turned to face the others and smiled at them. "Cya, Lucy, Happy and Natsu." she began to walk off with the two males. But Sting stopped to talk to Natsu.

"If we get to fight each other during the tournament, I'll show you how a true Dragon Slayer fights."

"Sting, let's go." Rogue called to him.

Leaving the Fairy Tail members annoyed and confused.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Keira calls Sting; Sting-nii because they have a brother/sister relationship. She hangs out with them a lot as well, don't worry I won't be following the plot completely I just wanted to do this part. Hehee, well please review. I will only upload when I get at least two reviews for each chapter... So yeah, also **GodSlayer'sGrace **you were right... Her parents were Mavis and Zeref. I love the pairing it's so cute. XD Also, I dislike Minerva so I made my OC hate her guts... Hahaa, I am in control now. :P **

**I will try to upload everyday but only if I get enough reviews, I don't want to waste my time if no one is actually reading it. I will also take criticism, I am always looking for ways to improve. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	3. Day One

**I am sorry for not updating this story for like a month... I truly am sorry, I feel so bad. But I hope you like this short chapter I have put together in like 20 minutes... So if it sucks and there is a lot of grammar or spelling errors I am sorry.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Keira fell back onto the bed in the hotel, the labyrinth was finished quickly but she was tired. She always came along when Sabertooth participated in the games but she didn't get why the master had to always get such a fancy hotel. Because she wasn't participating she wasn't sharing a room with someone which made her uncomfortable, she lived with Sting and Rogue; yes she would sleep in her own bed but the exceeds would climb in with her. She felt so lonely.

After a while she sat up in thought, a few years ago she would be fine being all alone but now that she had gotten used to people's company. She got out of bed and grabbed her pink silky night robe and walked out of her room closing the door behind her, she walked down the dimly lit hall and found the room she was looking for and knocked lightly. She got a grunt in response causing her to smile lightly and open the door. She saw how dark the room was and sighed walking in closing the door behind her.

"Keira? What are you doing here?" a tired voice asked.

"I couldn't sleep." she heard a sigh come from him.

"Come here then." Keira smiled and walked towards the bed only to be pulled down and hugged by him. Which had surprised her to no end, she looked up at his face and noticed his eyes were closed and he was sleeping again, _he always did love his sleep._

"Thank you Rogue." she let out a smile again and snuggled into his hold.

~ Morning

Keira woke to movement in the bed curious she opened her eyes and saw Rogue sitting up staring at her with wide eyes. He opened his eyes to say something but closed it.

"Good morning Rogue." she greeted sleepily. Rogue blinked at her few times before going back to his usual stoic personality and nodded at her in acknowledgment. When he looked away she smiled at this, he must have forgotten that he had pulled her into bed last night.

"Why are you here?" she giggled slightly at this and sat up crossing her legs and leaning back onto the head-board of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I came here and when I did you asked me the same question then told me to come here and you pulled me into the bed and then we fell asleep."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, I was able to sleep thanks to you." she looked at the other side of Rogue to see Frosch beginning to wake up. "I better go, I'll see you at the area." Keira stood up from the bed and made her way to the door and walked out of the room.

-XxXxXxXxX-

The crowd was cheering, they all knew who came first in the preliminary round. Sabertooth of course. Sting; raised his arms up in victory, Rogue had walked out normally, Orga had a smirk on his face, Rufus had a smirk on his face as well but he was holding his hat and Keira had a sweet smile, some people didn't know who she was but the men were looking at her, because she was just cute.

Makarov looked at her, she somehow looked familiar to the blonde ghost that was next to him. He turned to look at Mavis and saw that she was looking at the girl who was with the Sabertooth team, she looked concerned.

"Do you know who she is first?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know, but when I look at her I feel so nostalgic." Mavis looked back to the Fairy Tail teams, _she couldn't be. _

-XxXxXxXxX-

Keira was distracted, she felt a familiar presence; it was warm and made her feel happy. But there was nothing she could think of. She let out a sigh and looked at Rogue, he was sitting down next to her on the chair. He looked at her as well, she gave him a smile that was reserved for him. She only ever gave him that smile, like he only smiled at her and Frosch.

"Rogue, I have this strange feeling; it's warm and it makes me happy. I don't know what it is but do you feel it?" he shook his head, he always listened to her which made her happy. She smiled a little at looked at the sky, she was curious to what it was but she didn't mind. She liked this feeling.

Orga was sent to fight so she stood up and watched; only to her disappointment it lasted for a few seconds. Sting and her shouted out that he could have made it more interesting, he turned around and began to sing much to they dismay.

"Man, that singing always gives me a headache." she let out a laugh. "Oh well, day one is basically over for us. Twenty points, we're coming first and Fairy Tail is last?"

"Yeah, but Natsu-san hasn't participated yet."

"How strong is this Natsu person?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well, seven years ago before they were trapped on Tenroujima I heard all about his victories. He defeated one of the ten wizard saints, took down the master of Eisenwald and Oracion Seis. Those were only part of the stories I've heard but he was mainly known for being so destructive." Keira let out a small laugh and then turned back to look at Rogue who was walking out the door.

"Oh, well seeing as the first day is over I am going. See you later Sting-nii." she said waving to him as she walked away from the group. The place was crowded, though there was a lot of people she felt so alone. Sighing she continued her path and found a place where there wasn't anyone there, she didn't know how long she stood there overlooking the city but by the time she was hungry the sun was down and the city lights where on. _I better head back, but this feeling... what is it?_

* * *

**Again sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Also please review. **

**Oh and am I using the right honorific for Sting? I am pretty sure it's right but I just want to make sure. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	4. Fight!

**I am so sorry for not updating for like 4 months... I have actually had most of this chapter written down for ages but I never finished it off... I am just so sorry... But I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was the second day of the Grand Magic Games and Sting was showing off his weakness to everyone that was watching; motion sickness. Keira was laughing her ass off while Rogue watched him with a blank face.

"So is this what he meant by making it fun?" Orga asked while smirking.

"This is so basic. Right, Rogue?" Rufus commented.

"Dragon Slayers get motion sick on vehicles… it seems." _And I thought it was just Sting and me _he thought as he watched Natsu and Gajeel suffer their weakness.

They turned to look at Keira who was holding onto the railing of the balcony and laughing uncontrollably. She noticed their stares and put her other hand over her mouth to hide her laughs.

"Sorry, it's just so funny. All three of them." She said between her giggles. "If it was just Sting then it wouldn't as be hilarious."

"You truly are a strange person." Rufus smirked at her when she stopped laughing, his smirk soon faded when she glared at him.

"What was that? I am sorry I didn't hear you?" she asked.

"N-nothing." He shivered at the sound of her voice.

"Okay!" she said with a smile on her face, causing the others to sweat drop at her sudden mood change. Rogue looked at her from the corner of his eyes, he loved that smile but he would never say that out loud. Sting eventually came back up but he was still feeling sick from participating in that event. Keira sent him a look saying 'how stupid are you'

"Honestly wouldn't you know what the event is just by hearing the name?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Now Sabertooth got no points." She sighed.

"Oh well." He said shrugging his shoulders. "We'll get more points for the battle part anyways."

"You guys are too cocky, you think you're indestructible. But you know you're not, right?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're the strongest in Sabertooth; we won't be defeated so easily." Orga replied to her question even though it was directed at Sting. Keira turned to face him and sent him a small glare.

"But there is always someone stronger."

"Don't tell me you're having doubts about our power?" Rufus asked her.

"No, I just think you guys should stop being so arrogant." She shrugged as she walked away from the group. The others looked at the door as it slammed shut they blinked a few times then went back to watch the battles. Tobi from Lamia Scale fought against Kurohebi from Raven Tail and Kurohebi won. Elfman fought Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus and won, Mira defeated Jenny after they had some kind of model competition by this point Keira had returned at the part where they made their bet and she saw Mira taking her out with one hit. Keira let out a sigh and looked up at the sky and watched as birds as they flew by.

"Last battle of the day; Mermaid Heels Kagura Mikazuchi versus Keira Vermilion from Sabertooth!" Chapati announced. The Fairy Tail area went quiet and Mavis' eyes widen and she whispered Keira's name.

"Master Mavis, why does she have your last name?" Makarov asked. Mavis bit her lip and looked at her lap, _it couldn't be... could it?_

The two stood facing each other, giving one another a stern look. Now that Makarov looked at Keira, she looked like the ghost that was sitting right next to him, right down to the hair and eye colour. His eyes narrowed at this and he chose to just watch this fight.

"I've heard you're strong... Kagura."

"As have I, Keira... Hell's Angel." Keira smiled at the name, she never really liked it but that is what people chose to call her.

"I really don't know why people call me that." the blonde said shrugging her shoulders. All of the members of Sabertooth rolled their eyes and thought the same thing; _yeah right!_

"Well, let's begin this fight of ours." Kagura stated when the gong went off to tell them their fight was beginning. Keira let out a smirk and nodded.

"Give me all you got." Kagura ran towards Keira holding her sword sheath in her hand, she took a swing at Keira who jumped backwards dodging the hit and slid across the ground using her hand to stop her movements she looked up to see Kagura almost hit her again making her have to use her flexibility to quickly move out of the way and land a kick to Kagura's face. Keira landed on her feet and let out a breath, the crowd was cheering loudly.

Kagura glared at Keira and used her gravity change magic to immobilize her, when she was about to move to land an attack she couldn't move, her eyes widen. Keira was getting annoyed with the gravity magic and her eyes began to change brown and her hair had black tips, she let out a frustrated yell and broke the spell that Kagura put on her. As she stood up she smirked at Kagura and ran up towards her with a fist of golden light, and punched the surprised swords-women in the face sending her flying into the wall.

"She broke out of Kagura's gravity magic! Also has Keira's appearance changed or is it just me?" Chapati asked.

"No, it seems like her appearance has actually changed. Her magic pressure has changed as well it feels more sinister." Yajima replied with a curious tone in his voice. "But that name, Vermilion I have heard it from somewhere." Mavis closed her eyes, she didn't know how her daughter was still alive that was at least around a hundred years ago.

"Come on Kagura!" her voice shouted throughout the arena, everyone could hear the darkness in her voice. Her hair was now completely black and her eyes a crimson red, a wicked smirk was on her face. A black wave was sent towards Kagura's unmoving body.

"I thought she was sweet, when I met her the other night she was kind. What happened?" Lucy asked with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, her personality seems different from the beginning of the fight. I wonder what magic she is using. She also has the same surname as the first master." Erza's eyes narrowed and she began to think and this Kagura... from what Milliana had told her she was strong, almost as strong as Erza herself.

"She smells familiar." Natsu thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Her scent is similar to the first masters but it's like mixed with another persons scent. Who was he again?" Natsu began to think again and yelled in frustration when he couldn't remember. "Sorry guys, I've lost it." The others let out a sigh and continued to watch the fight.

Mavis watched her daughter fight with a worried gaze, she had hope she didn't inherit her fathers powers but by the looks of it she did. Keira wasn't a mistake she was planned like other children but her father was the one who made mistakes, he was possessed by power and he was portrayed as an evil being. Her heart will forever be broken for what he had done but she was glad she had Keira but that happiness was taken from her as well.

"This Keira... What is your relationship with her?" Makarov asked.

"She's my daughter."

"Huh?" most of the guild members shouted in confusion.

"How is she still alive?" Makarov inquired.

"I don't know, that is what I am confused about. I thought she died when she was 9. She disappeared, I searched for her and never found her, she was gone." Mavis' expression turned into a sad one, she was confused, how is her daughter still alive? She died almost decades ago and her daughter looks so young. Mavis narrowed her eyes and continued to watch the ongoing fight.

Rogue noticed the attack she was sending towards Kagura and let out a sigh.

"Keira! Calm down!" as his voice echoed throughout the arena the black wave disappeared and Keira's appearance went back to normal. She blinked a few times before looking at Kagura.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad." Kagura sent her a look saying what the hell just happened. Keira fixed up her posture and sent Kagura a sweet smile and released the bind snake spell she had cast on the Mermaid Heel's mage. "Okay, now that – that is gone, we can continue our fight." The two charged at each other, Keira had her fists engulfed with golden light. She let out a gasp when Kagura sent her flying into the wall with a swing of her sword. She coughed up some blood when her back hit the wall, she fell to the ground getting up shakily before whipping away the blood and charging at her opponent again. As she almost reached her she summoned her sword and the two began to duel.

"Fine swordsmanship, this is an interesting fight. Although Keira was stronger when she looked different." Chapati commented as he watched the women fight.

"I can see how she got the name _Hell's Angel_. She is an angel when she is like this but a devil when she was different." Yajima added.

"Cool!" Jason shouted. Keira began to get exhausted and jumped back away from the mage. She thrust her hands out in front of her and a golden magic circle appeared in front of her, which confused most people was the fact that the mark of Fairy Tail was seen in the middle. Just as Kagura was about to reach her a golden beam shot out (**A/N:** **the attack looks similar to Wendy's secret art with the whole ****beam thingy, nothing else.**) and hit her.

When the light disappeared Kagura fell to the ground, defeated. Keira regained her posture and smiled. She was happy she won without her dark side, she would have to thank Rogue later. But her victory was short-lived when the mermaid stood up, shaking slightly. Sting's eyes widen, Rogue tries his hardest to keep a straight face, Rufus comments that he hadn't seen anyone standing after that attack, Orga just blinked in surprise a few times and the exceeds stare in shock.

"I'm sorry, but that attack isn't enough to defeat me." Keira's eyes narrow as her anger rises.

"Damn you, why wont you just stay down!" she shouted as she charged at her opponent, Rogue sighing in defeat at her change again. Just as Keira was about to hit her the gong went off signaling that the fight was now over, due to the thirty minutes being over. At this, the girl sent Kagura a glare and then turned around to walk of emitting a deadly aura. She didn't go back to the stands but returned to the inn and to her room.

Mavis watched worriedly as Keira stormed out of the arena. She really had hoped that her daughter wouldn't inherit her father's power, but it seemed as if luck wasn't on her side as she had. If anyone found out who her father was she would be in grave danger, not only would dark wizards be after her but as well as this magic council.

"This magic power, it is so sinister. I haven't felt anything like it before. Mavis, what is it?" Makarov asked.

"I am sorry but, I can not answer that question. It would be safe for no one to know how she had inherited this power. No one knows and I would like to keep it that way." _I am sorry Keira, you live with this curse because of who your father is. I can only hope that one day you are not consumed by this power._

* * *

**I am sorry if things got confusing... I also apologise for any spelling or grammar errors. Please review, I would love to know what you think...**

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


End file.
